


Blood Money

by faithful_lie



Series: You and Me (were we meant to be?) [7]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Engagement, Feelings, Injury, Knives, M/M, Murder, hitman!hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: "Where did you get the money for this?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; [Melanie Martinez - Sippy Cup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGI4YDIVZSk)

 

He’d thought it would fix everything. Somehow.

Stupid really. How could it fix anything?

He rolled over in bed gazing at his fiancé’s peaceful sleeping face.

_“Where did you get the money for this?”_

_Yoongi asked, gazing down at the ring with distaste in his eyes, distrust on his lips._

_“It's blood money isn't it?”_

He should have denied it.

Should have at least said something.

Should have scared him off.

_The silence was damning and Yoongi’s lips twisted in a derisive laugh._

_“I fucking knew it.”_

_“Propose to me off the back of some poor bastard you put in the gutter.”_

Nothing would ever fix them.

Yoongi’s personality was too much for that. Too spoiled.

He wanted the luxury of Hoseok’s money without the strings.

But that wasn't possible.

_“I'll keep it.”_

_He'd said, like accepting Hoseok’s proposal was somehow dragging him down._

_“But if the next one is paid for the same way…”_

He'd let the silence carry the threat.

As if he could ever intimidate Hoseok. No.

It was Yoongi that was scared of him.

Hoseok moved swiftly.

He surged up so that he was kneeling over Yoongi’s sleeping form.

He looked so vulnerable.

Shame he was so much trouble.

Hoseok heaved a heavy sigh before he leaned up to the ledge above the headboard.

His fingers closed around the knife he kept there.

He’d be lying if he said he didn't hesitate.

But all too soon, the familiar hilt was grasped firmly in his hand.

The cool metal of the blade lay against his fiancé's pale throat.

When Yoongi suddenly jerked awake, he made the first cut himself.

Tiny pearls of crimson beading on the blade.

Fear in those dark eyes.

Yoongi panicked.

Hoseok barely had to do anything but lean forwards as Yoongi’s thrashing proceeded to effectively cut his own throat.

There was blood everywhere when the man beneath him finally lay still.

Splattered up Hoseok’s front, a pool of deep red beneath Yoongi on the sheets.

The wound gaped and glistened but Hoseok didn't care to look.

Killing Yoongi wasn't worth any amount of money.

Ironic perhaps that his fingers were slippery with blood as he eased that problematic ring off his fiancé's dead hand.

No amount of money could stop the feelings.

Or the tears.

 

~

 


End file.
